


An Impromptu Visit

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen isn't surprised a Padalecki's at his doorstep, just with which one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impromptu Visit

It had been approximately an hour since Jensen last heard from Jared. Via text, Jared relayed that he’d be coming by the house in a few hours, equipped with dinner and a few DVDs that they may or may not pay attention to. 

So when the doorbell rang and he was met with not Jared but his mini-counterpart, Jensen was confused. “Nathan,” he started oddly before continuing, “Hey, buddy. What’s up?”

The kid, all bravado for nine years of living, stood tall and smiled – the typical Padalecki grin really. “Was in the neighborhood. Thought I’d stop by.”

Jensen looked up and around, waiting to see Jared, even when he knew it was Sandy’s weekend. There had to be a better explanation than _in the neighborhood_. “Really? Whatcha been doing?”

“This and that,” Nathan said with a shrug. Then he looked beyond Jensen with interest. “Can I come in and use the bathroom?”

He frowned slightly, but moved aside to let Nathan in, not even having to direct him to the right hallway. Jensen leaned against the closed bathroom door and spoke loud enough for Nathan to hear. “Your mom know you’re here?”

“Yeah, it’s totally cool,” he nearly shouted back. He didn’t speak through washing his hands, the faucet loud enough to tell Jensen that he wasn’t just wasting time. Nathan opened the door and strolled right past, asking, “Can we play some ball?”while heading to the back patio doors.

Jensen followed, though slowly, as his mind tried to catch up. By the time they met at the doors, Jensen put a firm hand on the handle to block Nathan from opening it. “You okay?”

Nathan’s face was all innocence as he nodded up to Jensen. “Yeah-huh.”

He watched Nathan for a few moments and the face never changed. But he still said, “I’m just gonna call your dad. Let him know you’re here, okay?”

The face dipped enough for Jensen to catch. “Why?”

“To let him know you’re here.”

“Yeah, but it’s my mom’s weekend,” Nathan pointed out with just a hint of annoyance.

Jensen eyed Nathan for a few seconds before replying, “Yeah, but I don’t have her number.”

“It’ll be fine,” he said with a shrug. “She likes you.”

With an awkward bob of his head Jensen tried to not agree with that logic. “Yeah, I know that. But still. I think your dad oughta know so he can tell your mom you got here safe.”

Nathan’s face finally betrayed him, eyebrows creasing and lips pressing into a fine line. His eyes shot to the door handle as Jensen’s fingers deftly locked it. “What’re you doing?”

Jensen watched him for a few seconds and instead asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothin’.”

He bit into his bottom lip but tried to play it cool. Patting Nathan’s head, Jensen moved around him. “Alright, I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Can I go outside?” Nathan asked with his hand on the door again.

When Jensen reached the doorway to the kitchen, he turned back to Nathan. “You stayin’ in the yard?” A nod was his response, so Jensen asked, “You’re not goin’ anywhere, right?”

It took a few moments, but finally, Nathan’s hand rose, fingers dragging over his heart in a distinct cross.

Jensen nodded his approval and went for his cell. He had Jared on the line in seconds, but he wasn’t amused with the cheery, “What’d you miss me already? Can’t keep yourself occupied?”

He ignored it and went right into, “Yeah, I don’t know why, but Nathan’s here.”

There was a pause, and then enough silence for a second full pause before Jared replied, “Why’s he there?”

Jensen smirked for a second, knowing full well that he and Jared were on the same page for what _spending the night in_ was really going to be, and Jared’s son being around was certainly not on the agenda. He sighed and then nearly groaned, “I don’t know. He showed up, said he was ‘in the neighborhood.’ I don’t even know what that means.”

“It means he was _in_ your neighborhood.”

“Jared,” he sighed again. “I _know_ what it means. Why was Nathan _in_ my neighborhood, and why is he insisting I not call you?”

Another long pause and Jared’s voice went tight. “I have no ... Well, I do, but, I’m calling Sandy.”

The line was dead before Jensen could ask, so he tucked his cell into his jeans pocket and joined Nathan out back. He watched from the deck as the gangly kid worked a silver and electric blue soccer ball around the yard, showing improvement since the last time he saw Nathan play a few months ago. Jensen let Nathan continue on with his ball skills and random kicks to the corner of the yard, shooting fists in the air and making hushed cheering noises as he jogged around the lawn in celebration of fake scores. 

He was so consumed and amused by Nathan’s antics that it took two full rings of his cell phone before he took it out and answered, “So what’s going on?”

Jared took a loud, deep breath. “Sandy’s pregnant.”

“What? She, uh … ”

“I mean, I knew she was. But didn’t know when she was going to tell Nathan. Figure this was it. She’s freaking out that he ran off. Obviously didn’t take it so well.”

“Obviously,” Jensen parroted with a roll of the eyes. “So her and David, huh?”

“Yeah. David. He’s a good guy. I’m happy for her.”

Jensen thought for a few seconds on Sandy’s new guy, who he’d met a handful of times, and agreed they looked like they were good together. It had seemed like Nathan took to him well enough, so his running away from home felt wrong. But then Jensen thought back to the day when his mom told him he’d be a big brother, and remembered the last feeling he had was excitement. He’d first thought about having to share. _Everything_ and _everyone_. Instead of bringing that up, Jensen asked, “So they getting married?”

Jared chuckled, “Working their way up to that? Think she’s scared he’ll pull a Jared.”

He snorted and kept in his own chuckle, feeling guilty for being amused by that notion. Jensen looked to Nathan, catching how he kept sneaking glances back at the deck and looked worried, like he knew Jensen was on the phone with his dad. “So now what?”

“Gonna have to teach the boy to share his toys.”

Jensen’s eyebrows knit together and down. Of all reactions, he didn’t expect Jared to laugh at the whole situation. “ _Jared_.”

There was a loud inhale of breath and Jared sobered up. “Yeah, I know. I’ll be by in a bit, alright? I can’t just run over there right now. And if I send Sandy, she’ll likely smack his ass for good and then he’ll be embarrassed.”

“No, no,” Jensen quickly argued, not even wanting that to be a reality. “It’s fine. He can stay here. Tell Sandy it’s fine, I got him.”

When Jensen said he had Nathan, he hadn’t exactly been expecting to have him for the rest of the afternoon and for part of the evening. Jared seemed to take his sweet time, and in the few hours that passed Jensen didn’t quite have his hands full, but the two of them certainly found enough ways to entertain themselves.

There was soccer in the backyard. Followed by a long race through the house – initiated by Nathan cackling about wanting to see the whole second floor and Jensen sprinting after him to make sure there wasn’t anything inappropriate for him to happen upon – that turned into a lengthy game of hide and seek. Nathan’s constant victory at both hiding in small spaces and finding Jensen unable to properly conceal himself led to an ice cream break at the kitchen table. Which wound him right back up again. So when Jensen suggested they watch TV in the family room, it pretty much consisted of Jensen alternating between trying to commit himself to the action movie on screen and laughing at Nathan jumping across the couch cushions, leaping over to the loveseat then back to the couch before jumping over Jensen to reach the armchair, chattering nonstop. Eventually, Jensen was dizzy with Nathan’s constant movements and grabbed him by the waist and dragging him into the couch. They wrestled and then fell to the floor to keep going, Jensen consistently allowing Nathan a win. 

By the time Jared arrived, the house was quiet and he found the back patio door still unlocked. What he also found was Jensen sacked out on the couch, legs stretched across the coffee table, head lolled to the side and narrowly propped up by Nathan’s head, as he, too, was passed out and cradled against Jensen’s side. 

Jared dropped the takeout and movies at a side table then crept close to first kiss Nathan’s head then Jensen’s, smiling fondly. 

Jensen shifted, shoulders rising as he began to stretch and his eyes barely crept open before he smiled at Jared. “Hey, when’d you get here?”

“Just a few minutes ago,” he whispered, not wanting to wake Nathan. He moved back in for a quick kiss on the lips. “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah, it was fine,” Jensen whispered back, all sleepy. He carefully slipped away from Nathan and eased him down to the couch with a decorative pillow under his head. As he followed Jared into the kitchen, he asked, “Thought you were gonna be by earlier?”

As Jensen grabbed them a few cans of soda, Jared pulled out a few containers of rice, mixed veggies, and sauced-up meats and quirked his mouth like he wanted to say more than just, “Yeah, got delayed.”

They settled at the corner of the table as Jensen tried to shake away the cobwebs of his nap and Jared began to eat. He reached over to nab a piece of Mongolian beef before Jared could protest around his chewing. Jensen asked, “What were you doing for all this time?”

“Had errands,” he answered with a shrug then shoveled more food into his mouth. 

“Sandy okay?”

Jared shrugged as he worked a fork through some food. “She ain’t happy, exactly. But she’s okay with me grabbing him for the night. You guys have fun?”

“Yeah, it was fine.”

He eyed Jensen, who was slouching back in his chair and pushing toes against Jared’s ankle with a small smile. Jared smiled, too. “Just fine? Nathan tucker you out?”

Jensen pushed his foot against Jared’s and smirked. “Kid passed out before I did. I’d consider that a success.”

He laughed and nodded while chewing. “Yeah, not bad for your first time.” Jensen busied himself with an egg roll while Jared continued eating, flashing glances at Jensen the whole time. After a particularly large swallow, he asked awkwardly, “You okay though? Having watched him?”

With a critical eye, Jensen replied, “Yeah, it was cool. Why?”

Jared shrugged as he stared into his takeout container. “Just … I don’t know … thought it’d be nice to have the afternoon with him.”

“You could’ve come by earlier. I _thought_ you were coming by earlier.”

“I mean you,” Jared said seriously as he looked Jensen dead on. 

Jensen’s head swam for a few moments as he thought it over. He and Jared had been together for nearly two years now, and there were plenty of playdates with Nathan involved. But Jared purposely came late so they could spend time together. Just the two of them. Jensen and Nathan. It was exhilarating to consider that Jared not only trusted him enough to allow it, but actually _wanted_ it. 

Before Jensen could answer, Nathan padded into the room, and to add even more gravity to the situation, he leaned against Jensen’s side, pushing his hands into a thigh. As Jensen brought a hand around his back, he said gently, “Hey, kiddo.”

“I’m thirsty.”

Jensen slid his can of soda to the edge of the table for Nathan to take, which he did without hesitation. Jared snorted. “You not see your ol’ pops here?”

“Hey, dad,” he said quietly and leaned closer to Jensen, head on his shoulder.

With slightly veiled alarm, Jensen looked to Jared, quietly asking if this was alright with him. Jared just swiped a hand over Nathan’s shoulder, “You okay, peanut?”

“M’tired,” he grumbled and then worked teeth over his bottom lip. “Mama’s mad, ain’t she?”

Jared tried not to nod and instead focused on pushing his food away and facing Nathan. “She ain’t happy. But, it’s gonna be okay. We’re both glad you came to Jensen instead of just runnin’ off somewhere else.” Nathan nodded with his eyes plastered to his fingers twisting in Jensen’s jeans. “But you have to tell her next time when you’re upset, okay?”

Nathan nodded, lower lip jutted out and all sadness in his eyes.

“Hey, c’mere,” Jared nearly cooed, reaching out for Nathan’s arm and pulling him in for a hug. He held him tight, smiling at the feel of Nathan hugging him right back. “Everything’s gonna be okay. We can talk about it tomorrow.” 

He nodded against Jared’s shoulder, but kept holding on. His voice was muffled in Jared’s shirt. “Do I have to go home now?”

Having kept quiet, not wanting to disrupt the moment, Jensen had kept still in his chair. But then he leaned forward, hand resting then smoothing over Nathan’s back. His answer to them both was clear: he wanted them to stay. 

Jared regarded Jensen fondly, tipping his head to the side and refusing to break eye contact for quite a few seconds. Jensen gave a short shake of his head and murmured, “It’s fine.”

With a deep breath, Jared squeezed Nathan once more then released him. As he looked down on him, he goofily smiled. “What’re you gonna sleep in buddy?”

“I dunno,” he grumbled with one shoulder tipping up.

“Don’t think you’re big enough for Jensen’s sweats.”

Nathan turned to Jensen with a nearly disgusted look and then shook his head. “Yeah, I don’t think I want to swim in ‘em.”

Jensen chuckled then snatched Nathan’s arm and pulled him over with another laugh. “What if we head out to the store? Get you some PJs and stock up on some overnight snacks?”

“Yeah?” Nathan asked, bright eyes and a barely hid smile.

“Of course. Some Twizzlers, Cheet-ohs, right?” Nathan’s enthusiasm was hardly contained as he nodded and Jensen went on, “You think we skimp on guys’ nights around here?”

As Jensen raised a hand in the air, Nathan met it with a hard, loud smack and a giant grin. “It’s gonna be awesome!” Then he tore from the room shouting, “I’m getting my shoes right now!”

They laughed at his quick exit, and then Jared was scooting closer. “That’s pretty amazing.” He kissed Jensen and smirked. “Guys’ night.”

“Gotta think on your toes with kids around.”

Jared rolled his eyes but chuckled. “He’ll be sacked out by ten, guarantee it.”

Jensen shrugged easily. “Fine by me.”

He was grinning, nearly as bright as his son had just a minute before. But it faltered for a second when he asked, “You sure about this? Us staying the night.”

“You and him? Besides a second tub of ice cream, what’s the difference?”

“You gave him ice cream? Way to spoil my kid,” Jared grumbled.

“I meant an extra for you, but whatever. I’m totally the cool one in the room.”

Jared rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, that’s just ‘cause you don’t have to discipline him.” Just as Jensen rose to head out, Jared caught his elbow and stood close. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

He took a steadying breath and spoke as evenly as possible, fearing how much he’d fail at keeping his emotions in check. “This is … it’s more, so more than okay,” he finally worked out with stuttered head nods.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, nodding normally that time. “Night in with my guys.”

“Your guys. That’s cute,” Jared said as he moved in and kissed him. “Just so long as you don’t forget who your first guy was.”

“I may have to rework my schedule. Make sure I get Nathan in there somewhere.”

Jared shook his head as they walked through the house. “Better not be giving him all my prime time.”


End file.
